Beloved
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: Just a cute bit of fluff between Ramganas and Gil... Because there is not enough of this pairing here on It's sweet!


Hm... Well, this whole thing is a load of sappy, gooey, sugary fluff. It's ALL fluff. And it's fairly short too... But I'm rather fond of it... There really aren't enough fics of this pairing out there, y'know. Please be sure to review this load of gooey sap~!  
  
This fanfic is dedicated to Hiso-chan, who got me into this great pairing! She's currently ill, so let's all give her a 'get well soon', okay?!  
  
Oh, and I don't own Dragon Knights. Somebody else does, and it isn't me. So please don't sue me. I'm just an obsessive fan with WAY too much free time.  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
~Comfort~ (By Tokichan)  
  
Gil didn't like being alone in his room at night. Hell, he didn't like being alone ever, but it was the worst at night. Because then he might have to remember the past, and that was something he wanted to avoid. Ramganas understood this. He let Gil snuggle with him each night, and helped to chase away Gil's memories of the times before he was rescued, when his life was a living nightmare.  
  
...But things were differant that night. That night even Ramganas' pressence by Gil was unable to supress all of the feline yokai's bad memories, and Ramganas awake to the sound of sobs coming from the sleeping Gil as he relived his awful experiences as he slept.  
  
"Gil! Calm down! It's not real, it's only a dream!" Ramganas pleaded as he carefully shook Gil in an attempt to wake him from his bad dream. It must have worked, as Gil opened his eyes and clung crying to his savior.  
  
"It was so scary, Ramu... I was back in that place, chained up while those... they..."  
  
Ramganas frowned and protectively hugged the terrified cat. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nobody even thinks of doing that to you again, Gil. I'd rather die than let them rape you again."  
  
Ramganas' words seemed to comfort Gil. He knew that what Ramganas said was the truth. He never lied to Gil, after all. He was the only person he could trust.  
  
Gil relaxed in Ramganas' arms and purred as the other yokai ran his fingers through his hair. Ramganas smiled at this reaction and repeated the motion a few times, earning more purs from the catlike man.  
  
"Feeling better now?" He asked, only to be answered by the now content Gil nuzzling his cheek and purring, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Gil smiled softly and looked up at Ramganas' face. "Of course I feel better now. I have you here with me to keep me safe, right? I trust you."  
  
Ramgana's beamed at Gil's words and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the mouth. "I'm glad you trust me. That means more to me than anything else you could offer me."  
  
Gul purred at his lover's praise and wrapped his arms tightly around Ramganas, holding him close to himself. Ramgana's smiled a loving smile and returned the embrace.  
  
"I love you, Ramu..." Gil whispered in a voice that was soft and gentle, but also slightly fearful. Ramganas' face grew serious and he gently brought his hand to Gil's cheek.  
  
"I love you too, Gil, more than anything. And I always will love you." He promised, giving the cat another kiss, "Haven't you heard me tell you that before?"  
  
Gil blushed. "I just like to hear you say it... it makes me happy, to know that you still love me, that it wasn't a lie..."  
  
Ramganas laughed and scratched under Gil's chin. "You silly little kitty! I suppose that since it makes you so happy I'll just say it over and over again! I love you I love you I love you!"  
  
Gil purred and licked Ramganas' chest, causing the other demon to blush slightly.  
  
"Why you little... If I didn't know better, I'd think that you did that just to tease me!" Ramganas gasped. Gil pretended not to hear and flopped over to go back to sleep. Ramganas rolled his eyes and cuddled up beside him. "Godnight, Gil. Pleasant dreams."  
  
Gil purred sleepily and nuzzled his gaurdian's side. "Goodnight, Ramu... thanks for comforting me..."  
  
Ramganas smiled and hugged his beloved Gil. "It was no problem at all, Gil. None at all."  
  
~owari~  
  
-  
  
--  
  
---  
  
--  
  
-  
  
Well, that's it. I told you all that it was short. I may do a sequel to it (I'm not sure if the sequel will be a lemon or not) if I get enough reviews on it, so please be sure to review!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it! ~Tokichan out~ 


End file.
